headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Time After Time
| running time = 112 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }} Time After Time is a 1979 sci-fi/fantasy film directed by Nicholas Meyer. It was produced by Orion Pictures and Warner Bros. and based on the novel by Karl Alexander. It premiered in the United States on August 31st, 1979. The film stars Malcolm McDowell as H.G. Wells, author of The Time Machine who, in the context of this film, was an actual time traveler on the hunt for the infamous Jack the Ripper, played by David Warner. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Was first broadcast on network television (CBS) in 1983. * Herbert George "H.G." Wells is an actual historical figure and a luminary of the science fiction genre. He is best known for writing the 1895 novel The Time Machine, the 1897 novel The Invisible Man, the 1898 novel The War of the Worlds and the 1901 novel The First Men in the Moon. Fictionalized versions of H.G. Wells have appeared in several sci-fi venues including the 1960 film version of The Time Machine where he was played by australian actor Rod Taylor. Another version of Wells appeared in the "Timelash" storyline from series 22 of the BBC series Doctor Who where he was played by actor David Chandler. A female version of H.G. Wells, Helena Wells became the central antagonist of the Syfy series Warehouse 13 where she was played by Jaime Murray. * Another franchise that made use of the time-traveling Jack the Ripper motif was the Timecop television series which ran from 1997 to 1998. In the pilot episode of the series, "A Rip in Time", a time traveler named Ian Pascoe travels back to the year 1888 and kills Sir William Gull, aka, Jack the Ripper. He then takes the Ripper's place and continues murdering until TEC agent Jack Logan travels back from the year 2007 to stop him. In this episode, Logan also meets young H.G. Wells, nephew of Inspector Wells of Scotland Yard. The episode was clearly influenced by the plot of Time After Time. What else have they done? * Nicholas Meyer is best known for his work on the Star Trek franchise. He directed 1982's Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and 1991's Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. * Actor Malcolm McDowell is certainly no stranger to the science fiction genre. He first came to prominance by his unforgettable role of repentent criminal Alex DeLarge in the 1971 Stanley Kubrick film A Clockwork Orange. Modern audience may also recongize him as Doctor Tolian Soran, the main antagonist from 1994's Star Trek: Generations. He also played Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn on the Wing Commander Academy television series. External Links * * Time After Time at Wikipedia * Time After Time at The Terror Trap * Time After Time at Rotten Tomatoes * Time After Time at the Sci-Fi Movie Page References ---- Category:1979/Films Category:August, 1979/Films Category:Orion Pictures Category:Warner Bros.